


The Hunt

by CaptainTardis



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Gen, Hunting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Murder Shack, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythical Elements, commission, graphic description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: Warm breaths had the cold air round him turning frosty and misty around him in little swirls as he looked at the barren snow-covered street ahead of him with eyes shifting colors from blue to red. With a clawed hand he scratched at his head near his large curling horns, the small silver and gold chains that were attached to them that led to the ends of his pointed goat like ears letting out a soft jingle at the motion.
Relationships: Krampus & Santa Claus
Series: Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052360
Kudos: 3





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank for clicking on this original work! This was a commission that a friend of mine asked me to do so here we are! 
> 
> I didn’t have very many stipulations to follow. Just that it was about Krampus, that I could go as dark as I wanted, no smut, and at the very least 1k words... pretty sure that last one I blew out of the park.
> 
> There is a bit of world building but not much just enough that the story flows well. 
> 
> And I did not exactly stick to the traditional depiction of Krampus and went with a different route. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Warm breaths had the cold air round him turning frosty and misty around him in little swirls as he looked at the barren snow-covered street ahead of him with eyes shifting colors from blue to red. With a clawed hand he scratched at his head near his large curling horns, the small silver and gold chains that were attached to them that led to the ends of his pointed goat like ears letting out a soft jingle at the motion. He let his hand fall from his head, pulling at his long black hair slightly as it caught on the claw, but he paid the slight twinge of pain no mind as he sniffed at the air.

It wasn't often that he got to be out alone. Let alone to be allowed to hunt like this. His brother didn't like to let him out all that much, keeping the metaphorical and sometimes very literal collar and chain around his neck tight. More chains rattled softly behind him, the ones that adorned his tail as it swayed behind him when he took a few more steps leaving behind hoof marks in the otherwise unmarred snow as he lumbered on in search of his prey. He wasn't in any hurry, having his prey terrified was the best part of the hunt, the smell of fear sweetening the air that had a deep pleased hum build in his chest.

~ ~ ~

Actually he was quite surprised that it was his own brother that had been the one to let him out with the instructions on who he was hunting. 

"Now listen here brother… this hunt isn’t like what you would normally do. I know that." his brother spoke, even while serious his voice gave off a joyful and jolly sounding tone, the light of the lanterns glinting off the gold threads of his red coat lined with white fur and made his head of pure white shine almost silver. "He is young but is already showing signs of becoming criminal later on… However, it's not his fault. I don't care if you try to scare the boy onto the right path, Krampus, but… I would much rather prefer for you to hunt the father. Hunt him like you do the children to make him take the good path or… or hunt him like you did in the past. Anyhow protect those children in that house at all costs."

He had tilted his head in curiosity at the request chains rattling from his horns and around his neck at the action. He didn't often go after adults as they were typically too set in their ways to be able to steer them back onto the path of good. But from what he was hearing he could easily infer that this human was a horrible excuse of a father, so he wasn't entirely against the idea of going after an adult. "Are you not afraid of what the Man in the Moon would think of one of his 'Guardian's'," he said the word in a half teasing and half resentful tone as he stepped closer to his brother. “, is condoning and encouraging such extreme measures?" he asked voice low and gravely the exact opposite of his brother's.

"Protecting the children is more important." His brother said in a more serious and stern tone. Again catching Krampus' interest in the sort of man that would have his brother turn to _him_ of all people to help.

"Well then _Nicolaus_. You have yourself a deal."

~ ~ ~

That night seemed like it was long ago even if that wasn’t exactly the case.

The loud sound of crunching snow and sudden halted breath had his head swinging to his right with lips pulled into a smirk as his eyes caught the sight of the no-good human he was after. Bright red hair catching the light of the streetlights making it look like it was ablaze atop the man’s head. "Got you." Krampus growled out and watched with great satisfaction as the man tried to scramble away from him, large frame stumbling in the snow like that of a newborn fawn. 

"You know…" Krampus starts off as he takes long purposeful steps while keeping his eyes trained on the man who seems to be quickly getting the idea that he wasn't going to actually get away from the creature that was after him. "Normally I don’t go after adults. You lot tend to be too stubborn to change your ways and that does nothing for me. So, you can imagine my utter surprise at my, absolutely good in every way, brother coming to me with a request…"

He herded the now sniveling and pleading man up against the run downside of the house that they had originated from. "Please, please I'll do anything just leave me alone." The man cried looking back at the house in fear because he had been so sure that he had ran far away from it.

Krampus ignores the mans pleads as he crouches his large frame down in front of him, his hooves sinking into the snow as his weight shifts to keep him balanced. "A request that I accepted of course, because it was my dear brother. But also a request that, as I sniffed out and stalked my prey, I realized was so very necessary. Can you take a guess at what I saw to make me come to that conclusion _Prey?_ "

The man shook his head, tears falling freely and his breaths coming out in quick succession, heart pounding, mind racing, panic fully set in as he eyed the creature in front of him. Caging him in against his very own house with its large inhuman body.

"I saw a man beat his eldest son until he was bleeding out on the floor, I saw a man assault his youngest daughter, and then his own heavily pregnant wife, I saw a man lock his middle son in a closet with no light knowing the boy was terrified of the dark until the boy pissed himself and said man then proceeded to belittle the boy afterwards." As Krampus spoke his words came out in a mix of growls and rough tones, eyes narrowed into slits much like a cat.

And really his prey was very unobservant because it took nothing for Krampus to grab him by the ankle and lift him up as he stood back to his full height letting the man dangle from his clawed hand upside down, shirt crumpling up around the man’s arms exposing his abdomen to the chilled air. His prey let out pitiful cries and more pleads for his life, but Krampus was well past ignoring them. "Actually… You are no man… Men take care of their families and you certainly are not doing that. You are no more than a pig. And you know what happens to pigs?"

He knew he wouldn't get a response as he brought his free hand up towards the man running the back of his claws up the man’s bare abdomen feeling the muscle twitch and flinch before settling them just below the pelvic bone ignoring the screams. "Pigs get slaughtered." he said each word with a low growl letting the tip of his index claw sink into the soft flesh.

He would like to say that the hunt was his favorite part, but he knew that the kill was just as much as a high as the hunt. Especially as he dug his claw further into the warmth feeling the blood quickly well up around his claw and his fingers before it started to roll down his hand and then his arm as he slowly sliced down the man’s body towards his sternum.

Warm blood clung to the fur on is forearm slicking it down as he had cut, and he hummed softly watching it plop and pool down onto the snow staining it bright red. He shook his arm softly with a sneer as an enteral from the man’s abdomen slid out onto his arm. "Disgusting."

A small gasp had his ear twitching back towards the sound before he turned his head. A little girl with pretty short white hair dressed in a long white nightgown and big fluffy pink coat with grey white fur trim stood at the corner of the house and slightly in front of her at her side with his hand out to keep the girl back was her older brother holding a bat out in front of him like it would protect them.

He glanced at the gargling, from blood filling his lungs, man in his hold and he unceremoniously dropped him onto the ground. "He won’t be an issue for you any longer." He said his voice low and even as he took the few short strides towards the two children. He crouched down in front of their trembling forms, or at least the oldest boy was trembling the girl stood still looking up at Krampus with wonderment that only a child could ever have in their eyes. Krampus looked at the boy and jerked his chin towards the father. "Don't be like him. Show your brother what a real man is supposed to be like… I would hate to have to find you on my list one day." he said watching as blue eyes widened slightly before the boy nodded quickly.

Krampus nodded back slightly before looking at the girl and he smiled at her reaching to touch her little round cheek with his clean hand and marveled at how she didn't even flinch at his touch and even nuzzled into his palm. "He won’t hurt you ever again. And if any man tries to hurt you, little Angel, I want you to just call my name." He said swiping his thumb over her cheek softly carful of his claw. 

"B-but I don’t even know your name?"

"Oh little Angel you will if you need me. Now you both go back inside and get warm I'll take care of the pig. Be good I'm sure Mr. Santa Claus has a good surprise for you lot come the morn."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Tis your Captain speaking!  
> How are you today? Have you drank water? Slept? Taken a shower? Eaten? Taken any medication that you need to take?  
> If not please do that! I love you and I want you to take care of yourself!
> 
> Find me on Twitter!  
> [CaptainTardis](https://twitter.com/_CaptainTardis_)  
> This is the new SFW account! 
> 
> And now a Facebook page! COMMISSIONS ARE OPEN!
> 
> [CaptainTardis](https://www.facebook.com/CaptainTardis/?tsid=0.37124833760323717&source=result)
> 
> We can talk!
> 
> You can also scream at me for updates XD (actually please don't scream at me) and if you ask nicely I may give out little snippets of future stuff I am working on just specify a fandom I currently write for!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! (They are the life fuel that drives me to writing more of these.)
> 
> And! As usual with all of my works I have no beta (mostly) and it is mostly all written on my phone! So if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so that I can attempt to fix it!
> 
> Please and thank you!
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Love,  
> Your Captain


End file.
